


星际迷航个人短文安放处

by nezumikun_84



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 包含三篇短文再婚系列身怀六甲ABO恶搞各自的警告请看具体章节
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock





	1. 再婚

再婚系列之再婚

吉姆刚晕头转向得从星联学院的入学考试场上战斗出来就在padd收到父亲柯克的简讯:儿子我要结婚了。吉姆踉跄了下打开随着简讯发来的照片:络腮胡子,朋克背心,比着V字。吉姆不敢相信这样子居然也能求婚成功!纵观吉姆的继母编年史，他这么回复自己老爸:赌一只毛球，一个礼拜!信心十足得回复后摸了一下下巴,感受到了因为准备入学考试两个礼拜没修剪的毛,法克。吉姆没有收到其他回复只是收到了一张机票和购物网站的订货信息,高级成衣定制的西装套装。理完毛穿上套装简直帅得没朋友!但是让吉姆疑惑的是为啥她那个越来越向球形物体发展的父亲增加得是婚史(虽然很短暂)自己却是不断的被甩史?

见继母这种事情吉姆很习惯，他会当个合格的乖孩子。所以在见到父亲的那一刻第一句话就是:一个礼拜赌一只毛球!噢看看他的父亲拼命勒紧裤腰带。"他很优雅很美，和之前的都不一样，我会和他在一起一辈子!"等等!他?????吉姆当机五秒。没有理论支持随着身材的改变性向也会改变，吉姆很肯定没有!!!!柯克再度勒了下腰带，慢慢走向一个类人男性。擦!老爸你居然把魔爪伸向了瓦肯男性，不是高难度你还真不挑战!

"斯波克，这是我的儿子吉姆。"那尖耳朵。那挺拔的身躯。那冷高的表情。那眉梢嘴角。上了年纪但绝对是个尤物,姜还是老的辣,吉姆赞许得看了看自己父亲，突然想起来入学考试综合课的瓦肯基本学。瓦肯人不会离婚，他们缔结的是永恒的感应连接。"斯波克的第一任妻子是人类不幸早逝，我们能相遇绝对是命运的安排。"柯克亮出招牌笑容，吉姆扶额，这招骗了多少个继母了？

"虽然现在宇宙通信来往非常便捷，但在宇宙中相遇甚至结合的两人在概率上远远小于万分之一，如果一定要形容，这一定是命运的安排，这是符合逻辑的。"擦!这位瓦肯先生你这么的逻辑你老家的人知道吗？吉姆换了张何弃聊脸。

"斯波克，我很高兴能遇到你。很遗憾我们没有更早遇到，但是我们后半生会在一起。" "是的，你将永远在我心里。"不能忍了，给年轻人一条活路吧!见过秀恩爱得没见过这么凑表脸的!吉姆看着两位长辈眼里只有对方顿时觉得自己这个灯泡异常的难受。突然简讯的声音响起。"年长的瓦肯人开口我儿子spock已经到达。"显然柯克也是第一次见这位儿子，显得有点紧张，他拉起自己的儿子顺手再度整装。

瓦肯人，很年轻，小心翼翼地走近。为什么那蠢蠢的瓦肯发型会那么好看，为什么那尖尖的耳朵透着浅浅的绿色，为什么那身教官服那么贴身。为什么那双巧克力色的眼睛那么人类。为什么那饱满的唇说的话他一句都听不到？等柯克撞了好几下才回神的吉姆发现大家自我介绍已经结束了。

“你好,我是吉姆,柯克将军的儿子。”回过神的吉姆立刻补救自我介绍很自然的就伸手了,这是人类打招呼握手的标准姿势,可是下一秒就被自己老爸挡了下来,吉姆反应过来,瓦肯人的手非常敏感,据说瓦肯碰手就等于是接吻。吉姆不知道为啥腾就脸红了,反观对面的年轻瓦肯人,有些拘谨,似乎耳尖更绿了。“spock,斯波克大使的儿子,你好。”

吉姆接下来的注意力就没怎么在那对没羞没臊的老年组身上,他的注意力完全被对面的年轻瓦肯人吸引住了,眼神已经从上到下扫描了至少三十次,所以对面的瓦肯人开口了。“父亲,我想吉姆先生似乎有话想对我说,因为吉姆先生的目光关注我大约三十余次。”shit!逻辑又理性的瓦肯人,吉姆看到年长的瓦肯人的眉毛都飞到刘海里了。“我只是想确认spock是不是星际联盟学院的教官,因为衣服……”“哦,是的,吉姆他刚参加了入学考试。”父子同心谎话成精,气氛终于回暖。“我会是第一名。”吉姆充满自信的微笑,他聪明,也做了相当的努力,他会是最好的。“我儿子是最棒的,就像他的父亲。”柯克真会配合啊,吉姆内心呵呵一下。“虽然在结果未出之前过于盲目地自信是不和逻辑的,但是自信是人类的一项特质。”吉姆在脑海里过滤了至少三次这句话,这是在夸我还是损我???

话题很快就转到了婚礼上,由于人类女性的浪漫特质,每次婚礼都是个灾难,吉姆克制住了抹脸的冲动,甚至有几次就在准备婚礼的过程中,离婚了。那么两个男性的婚礼会是怎样??斯波克大使开始了陈述:“按照瓦肯习俗,我会带你回瓦肯,正式向元老院提出柯克先生成我我的合法链接伴侣的陈述,我们会在元老院起誓结合,之后你可以用瓦肯方式吻我……”“人类的方式呢?”看着自家老爹盯着未婚夫kirakira的眼睛吉姆快被闪瞎了。“鉴于我的伴侣也就是您柯克先生是人类,人类的吻是会被接纳的。”老爹你都五十多岁的人了还那么随便放出爱心泡泡这样真的好吗???还有!斯波克大使是不是脸绿了????

“父亲,关于婚礼的细节我会跟进。”spock刚说了一句话就被柯克打断了“哦不不,spock,我们会准备这一切,这是一个增进感情的好机会,斯波克先生。”“我很希望能和你一起经历这些。”“算了吧,相信我们是无法阻止他们的。”吉姆对spock挤挤眼睛,而spock则看着自己越来越不逻辑的父亲,勉强表示了同意。

入学考试放榜的日子到来了,同时也是试礼服的日子,这种不是婚礼当事人是主角么?为啥他也要去,但是听说spock也要试穿礼物,吉姆早早就来了。而入学成绩也准时发送到了padd上,第一名。“恭喜你,吉姆学员。”身为高级教官的spock也早已经得知了今年学员的入学成绩。“我会是最好的,spock教官负责什么课程?”“我负责的都是高年级课程相信……”“我会在一年内读完基础课……”spock挑高了眉毛,眼前的人类太过自信,但是他刻意留意过吉姆学员的成绩,fantasting。“我会期待。”

“spock,吉姆,我们需要试礼服了。”为了配合自己老爸的那身将军服,吉姆也是一身颇军装的礼物,更加衬托出吉姆迷人的笑容,那么瓦肯人会怎么穿呢?吉姆很期待,柯克也很期待,斯波克大使和他见面的时候从来都是标准的瓦肯黑色长袍,不否认,这很火辣,而spock也一直都是教官服,不用说这简直就是辣透了,那贴身的制服把年轻挺拔纤细的身躯完全衬托出来。所以当换上礼服的瓦肯人出来时吉姆和柯克都差点没合上嘴。斯波克大使一身纯白的长袍,为啥泡泡袖也一点都不违和!不和逻辑!腰部的收线贴合了瓦肯人的线条,后面的spock也是白色的路线,更加轻盈的布料,还有那收线……吉姆觉得裤裆有点紧……

地球人的传统有结婚照这个项目,瓦肯人则表示符合逻辑所以为什么我会和spock拍照,吉姆内心os了痕久,但是看到旁边站着的穿着白色长袍的spock,一股这就像是我和spock在拍结婚照的满足感爆棚,然后他接收到了父亲的眼色,儿子,爸爸只能帮到你这里了。

试衣晚上相约在斯波克的家里吃饭,斯波克的家还是让吉姆震惊了下,所以说作为宇宙大使还真是有钱人,进入豪宅内部的装修非常有异域风情,这一定都来自瓦肯。晚餐似乎努力的符合了地球人的口味,但是色拉中仅有的那点鸡肉让吉姆有点点。。。“健康……”“我记得你最爱吃的可是披萨和薯条……”“健康……”父子两暗搓搓的对话着,虽然斯波克大使和spock亲自下厨,但是瓦肯人吃素的习惯真是……在回去的路上柯克难得一本正经。

“吉姆,你知道的,瓦肯人的平均年龄,我很想很想努力和他在一起的时间能久一点。”吉姆想到了spock,他们年龄相仿,就算地球人现在的平均年龄已经达到了90岁,而长寿者更是能活到120岁左右,但是瓦肯人的平均年龄却是两百多岁。“老骨头给了我点养生的建议,小伙子,你要不要?”吉姆难得地看了父亲良久,岁月在他身上还是留下了不少的风霜,这个当初的英雄,这个挑战了地球人类第一次五年计划的英雄,已经年过半百。“我很幸运吉姆,能在这把年纪找到对的那个人,儿子,希望你能比我早点找到!”柯克可是久经情场的人物,他怎么可能不发现自己儿子对年轻瓦肯人的小心思。

两位男性决定的婚礼并不复杂,他们启程去了瓦肯星,T'Pring亲自主持了这个仪式,据说他可是瓦肯最高级别的元老,仪式简单庄重,他们起誓,进行心灵感应,吉姆只听说过这个,他好奇死了,据说之后两个人可以感应到对方,不用通过眼神手势或者说话,这种酷炫屌的技能,吉姆对老爹只有一句话,以后记得剧透给我!

在T'Pring并不简短的致辞后仪式似乎结束了,吉姆看到父亲们将手指的食指和中指并在一起,互相勾着对方,这是瓦肯吻,他们还交换了一个人类的吻,鼓掌的时候jim还看了看旁边的spock,看到了对方放松的侧脸,好看的嘴角微微勾起即使只有那么一点点。吉姆裂开嘴笑了,他想他也会来到这里,和旁边的这个瓦肯人。接下来让吉姆觉得奇怪的是为什么父亲们要在特别的地方住上五天。

“这又是什么瓦肯的小秘密?”在斯波克大使的瓦肯宅邸,吉姆终于忍不住问了。然后吉姆发现spock以他见过的最快的速度变绿了。  
“ponfarr……鉴于吉姆你已经是我法律上的兄弟,家族的亲人,您有权力知道……”spock看了眼吉姆,哦,那双略含羞涩的眼睛,“瓦肯男性成年后每隔七年都会遭遇ponfarr,我们会变得发热,暴力,控制不住情绪。”“很危险?”“事实上是致命的。”“哦,那可……”“有办法解决他,配偶或者决斗……但也会很危险……”

等等,吉姆的脑海将spock的瓦肯说辞进行了人类语言的翻译,他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇,“发情期?而且是很hot的那种????”吉姆看着愈发变绿的瓦肯人开始深深的担忧起自己的父亲,干巴爹啊!“五天那么久?”

“房间内会准备要需要的一切,我父亲已经经历过多次ponfarr,他会处理好的……”

擦!信息量太大,吉姆看着年轻的瓦肯,忍不住又舔了舔嘴唇。

“如果是第一次遭遇ponfarr,我自己也没把握如何……”意识到自己说太多了的瓦肯渐渐没了声音。这不合逻辑。

这个瓦肯还没有ponfarr,这到底是啥,我好好奇!!吉姆内心在嘶喊,拼命想艾特自己老爸,但是目前他在忙,嗯他会很忙。

于是在一红一绿两个人沉默了好几分钟后,才想起来说句晚安各自回房,不过这一晚他们都没睡踏实。

tbc


	2. 开学典礼

再婚之开学典礼

完美!  
jim看着镜子中的自己,只有那么一个词能形容自己。星联的红色学生服可是一个骄傲的存在,剪裁得体的制服在jim匀称的身材上相得益彰,好看的暗红色也更衬出他的金发碧眼,绝对能让全学院的女性神魂颠倒!jim立马自拍了一张上传推特,不意外的发现每年一度的星联入学话题又上了热门,而且相当多的学生都发了自拍,如果是往常他已经开始搜寻那些学员中的美女了,但是现在他被一个关键词吸引了,那就是瓦肯,万万没想到这个话题还有很多人讨论,他还看到了很多张spock行走在学院里的照片,那笔直纤长的身影,更可怕的是他对那些流言说要去会一会这个瓦肯教官的美女们起了难以置信的嫉妒心!这不科学!

电脑提示有客来访,门口的监控却被俏皮的挡住了,jim看了看父亲们的房间没有反应只好自己去应门,今天spock去学院了,顺便通过电脑向父亲们的房间发了三遍提示信息,从瓦肯回来后jim已经主动不离那个房间十步近, 新婚夫夫的气场太强大jim完全hold不住,冲到大门口,门自动打开。  
“jim这身衣服可真适合你!”  
“麦考伊叔叔!”

*********************************  
“哦,斯波克,这……这太难为情了。”  
“不,吉姆,你在我心中一直都是完美的。”  
“我当然知道我在你心中是完美的,可……看看我的肚子……”  
“虽然这不符合普遍人类的审美观,但这不会改变我对你的审美。”  
“是的,斯波克,我一直都知道这一点……”  
他们交换了一个瓦肯吻,之后是人类的吻,直到jim的凶狠的声音传来  
“无论你们在做什么,五分钟!给你们穿衣服还是什么!立刻出来!!!”  
瓦肯人那犀利的眉毛挑到齐刘海里,而吉姆看着自己丈夫温和的笑出声,哦,自己的儿子一定是想太多了。

哟哦哦哦哦,等自己老爸一出来,jim差点下巴都掉下来了,那是军礼服!自从十岁之后jim再也没看到父亲穿过了,为了告别浩瀚的宇宙,父亲亲自封存了这件衣服,柯克可是作为第一位深空宇宙五年计划的舰长,那是一个传奇的故事,至今还写在教科书里,而这件军礼服显然有点紧张,尤其是腰腹部。

“哦,看来我的减肥食谱还是起点作用了,总算是套进去了,要是重新再申请一套军礼服不知道那些姑娘们会多感叹岁月如刀!恭喜你还没离婚,柯克老朋友!”  
麦考伊叔叔的吐槽还是快狠准,jim觉得自己还是差远了,他还有的学!  
“麦考伊老朋友,你就不能真正恭喜我一次?”  
看着柯克和麦考伊拥抱在一起的时候,斯波克的眉毛挑得更高了,他深知这是人类的一种表示友情的方式,但是不合逻辑的是他有点在意。  
“介绍下这就是我的伴侣,斯波克,这是我最好的朋友,麦考伊。”

鉴于瓦肯风俗的关系,斯波克和麦考伊就只是点头示意了下,麦考伊接到柯克的结婚请帖的时候一点都不惊讶,事实上他已经懒得参加这种典礼了,不过在听说对方是个瓦肯男性的时候这惊吓可不小,要不是他的小孙女要出生了他一定赶去瓦肯星给柯克做一个全身检查!事实上现在他也带着自己的老朋友三录仪。

“虽然我并不是太了解人类的笑话,但是很高兴认识你,麦考伊先生。”  
“我也很荣幸。斯波克先生。”  
“我很高兴,在我这个年纪收获了斯波克最美的爱情,当然还有麦考伊先生长久以来的友情,这可真是个高兴的日子,jim今天我们出去吃饭~~”  
于是他爹就这样左拥右抱了?jim下巴都快掉在地上了,只来得及抽空发了个消息给spock告知了晚饭的地点。

*******************************

去接spock的时候,jim有点紧张,嘿,他穿了最帅的学员服,还是第一次让spock看见呢,这还真有点小害羞。  
“spock!这里!”  
远远地spock就看到一抹红色,这不合逻辑,临近开学已经有很多学员穿上了制服在学院出现,其中不乏那些新入学的学生,但是他们都没有jim这么的醒目,他蓝色的眼珠和裂开嘴的笑容让spock不合逻辑的感到愉悦。  
“家庭晚餐穿学员服并无需要jim。”  
“哦,你可先看看我们的父亲们穿了什么,我这可是相当的朴素。”

军礼服,还有瓦肯礼服,但是在这种高级餐厅一点都不突兀,等jim和spock赶到的时候他们三个老人家居然各自点了一杯酒!!  
“放心jim,这是个好日子,所以就一杯!”  
“我还以为你们两个又准备喝到桌子底下去了”jim长吐了一口气的同时,spock也发现父亲面前的那杯是可可牛奶,人类的酒精对瓦肯人来说就如同白水,但是可可对瓦肯的作用和酒精对人类的作用是一样的,严谨的瓦肯人从不碰他。  
‘这只是配合人类的小习惯,而且这种含量的可可对瓦肯人的影响甚微’  
通过瓦肯特有的链接,斯波克安慰自己的儿子,他年轻的儿子从小在瓦肯长大,他比自己有着更多的人类特质也和自己当年一样深刻的被人类和瓦肯的不同而困扰着,不过他相信自己的儿子会找到自己的位置。

“所以,你要去开学典礼的演讲?”麦考伊指了指柯克的军礼服,“要知道你是最讨厌这种场合的,一部分原因是你的身材,我坚信。”  
“今年我儿子可是学生代表,嘿,别再笑我的身材了!斯波克可以作证!”  
“是的,根据精确的数据,柯克的腰围已经小了3.72厘米。”  
no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
在座的五个人,想的最多的就是jim和麦考伊,当然是关于如何测出腰围,他们痛苦的便秘脸说明了一切,而spock还不太能跟上人类的笑话,他抿起他好看的嘴,大大的褐色眼珠看着表情奇怪的jim,这相当可爱,而柯克则对斯波克挤了挤眼睛,表示这次的还击无与伦比,而斯波克只是无辜的挑了挑眉毛,表示自己只是符合逻辑的说出了事实。

“事实上,这次晚餐还有一件重要的事情要宣布。”柯克看了一眼斯波克,他的伴侣,“斯波克打算出使罗慕兰,这一直是斯波克的心愿,而我将陪着他。”  
“什么!罗慕兰!”话一出口,麦考伊和jim首先就惊了,就连spock也微微张开了嘴,被这个消息惊讶道,罗慕兰一直和联盟的关系很紧张,而作为大使的斯波克也一直致力于这方面关系的改善。  
“事实上,因为柯克那伟大的深空航行使,这在各个星球中建立友情是相当有帮助的,而罗慕兰的首领也相当的尊敬柯克先生,我想这次的出使将会是历史性的。”  
“罗慕兰,柯克,你不知道你被抓过多少回?哦天啊!我最讨厌宇宙了,还有罗慕兰什么的!”麦考伊气愤地喝了一口酒。“你们飞船上还缺医生不?”  
jim翻了翻白眼,他真的就不该担心那几个老年人,他们可滋润着呢,jim看了看一直跟不上进度条的spock,显然没有逻辑的事情让他非常的不适应,就这一点来说jim觉得可爱死了。  
“父亲……”  
“spock,你现在有了人类的兄弟,可以试着更和人类进行友情方面的尝试,记住,你身上流着一部分人类的血液,你妈妈会非常高兴的。”  
spock转头看了眼jim,jim感到脊背一凉。  
“是的父亲,但是我还是决定搬入学院的教官宿舍。”  
“什么!!!”就在前一秒jim还为了能和spock同居而小雀跃了一下,自己过度的反应让几个老人家都侧目不已。  
“宿舍离实验楼相当近……”  
“是……很符合逻辑……”  
“如果jim有任何问题,或者家族上的联系可以来找我……”  
“那当然! 我们……我们可是兄弟……”  
柯克看了看自己的儿子,儿子那点小心思他这个爸爸可是相当的清楚,但是要赢得瓦肯人的信任和爱情,少年人你还有的学!  
家庭聚会进行的很晚并不是很热烈但是气氛很好,没有什么能比一家人在一起更好的了,还有宇宙,柯克能再一次回归宇宙,这次还有他的伴侣斯波克一起,和瓦肯人在一起真的太美妙了,趁大家不注意可以交换一个手指摩擦的吻。

********************************

shit!  
jim还是弄得要迟到了,这可真不怪他,因为父亲再婚后住的地方离学院很近,所以jim压根没申请宿舍,到现在spock住到宿舍去了,jim只能在非常短的时间内申请宿舍,其他学员几乎都已经搬进去了,借着自己老爹的地位,他得到了一个床位,和医学部的挤在一起,不过没事,jim看了看位置,和教官宿舍相当近

然后就是忙碌的搬家时间,和自己的父亲一样,jim偏爱纸质的书籍,所以行李相当的多,就算请了速递公司,整理房间还是忙碌了一阵,而且隔壁的医学部的那位也没出现,不过这没啥,他要来不及开学典礼了,哦,shit他还要去演讲,他花了太多时间在发型上!

刚要出宿舍门的jim迎头撞上一个人,虽然穿着制服但是满脸的胡渣子,一点都不像个学员,倒像是刚经历了离婚什么的悲剧事件的男主人公,带着少的可怜的行李。  
“小子,看着点路!”  
“哦,太抱歉了!我是jim!开学典礼快要开始了,你不快点?”这是他的室友,jim明白过来。  
“macCoy!这蛋疼的典礼,除了那几个在台上演讲的傻瓜还有什么看头?”  
“呃……”jim没好意思说自己就是其中一个。  
“好啦!就当是去看看美女,你看你这颓废哥的形象还是相当受欢迎的!”  
“艹,我他妈刚经历了离婚,除了内衣什么都没带出来,嘿小子!”  
jim不由分说就把人带往典礼现场,他还要赶着去看自己老爹的英姿飒爽呢!

现在的小jim还不知道若干年后他会收获一份最美好的爱情以及一份最真挚的友情。

tbc


	3. t'hy'la

再婚之t'hy'la

jim奋笔疾书了整整一堂课,回首差点百年身,他向spock夸下了海口,他会成为学员中最好的,这可不是说说的,在优秀的学员中成为最优秀的……回想入学考试时候的地狱式学习现在jim还心有余悸呢!好不容易从桌子上爬起来,一扫padd发现自己被刷屏了,收到了数以千计的艾特,一打开就看到自己父亲一身长袍装,要知道胖子就别穿长袍了这样看起来更像圆柱体啊!至于身边的斯波克大使,哦,那高贵冷艳的气质修长笔直的身型,不得不说还真和自己老爹互补啊!

【宇宙夫夫—斯波克大使和柯克将军携手出使罗慕兰—历史上第一位人类和瓦肯的混血儿以及地球史上最著名的企业号舰长,他们的联手将会给整个宇宙带来多大又有多深远的影响?让我们拭目以待!】

看完标题jim差点反胃了下,果然狗血这种东西历经千百年都不会过时,现在的编辑也就只能相出这种狗血又煽情的东西了么?真是彻彻底底的标题党!不过那个听起来像是‘脱嗨啦’的是什么意思???那条消息附带有那么一小段视频,敏捷的jim立马就get到了这个单词,要知道瓦肯语是多么的艰涩难懂,而星联学院还没有这项课程,因为可怕的瓦肯人都是语言学家,他们完全利用地球语言来和地球人交流,他们学习其他语言也迅速得可怕,这压根就没给地球人和其他宇宙人机会,这挂开大了吧!对于瓦肯语,jim还是知道一个单词的—ashaya,这是老爹告诉他的瓦肯语的‘爱人’,他完全不想知道他是怎么向斯波克大使学的,完全不想!

中午的休息时间不长,第一年的课程安排的满满的,但是即便是这样jim也会特地找spock吃饭。“鉴于我们晚饭约定一起进餐,午餐时间短暂特地一起用餐是不符合逻辑的。”第一天spock就这么一本正经的说,被抓来的McCoy眼睛都要翻到天花板上了。“我们是继兄弟,在人类之间,家人的频繁交流是非常符合逻辑的。”吉姆回敬了这么一句,McCoy这次直接抬头望天了。“…………是的……符合逻辑”spock看着人类天蓝色的眼珠最后确定了这么一句,McCoy几乎想捂住脸了,这种充满了逻辑的对话他们家里人知道嘛!(遥远罗慕兰星球上的柯克和斯波克都打了个喷嚏)

“实验室有状况，勿扰！”  
McCoy的留言如此这般，看来今天只有自己和spock吃饭了，jim手速相当快的把帖子再度艾特了spock就赶去了全校仅此一家提供瓦肯食物的餐厅，毕竟瓦肯人在学院中仅占了不到百分之一。然而今天一到餐厅jim就发现哪里不对，从来都是孤身一人的spock身边居然有个大美女！

Uhura  
这个名字刚开学的时候就以聪明漂亮冷傲在男孩子中流传开来，精通各种宇宙语言，甚至相当一部分的学习和研究都超越了星联的课程，得到了导师相当大的肯定，没错这位导师就是spock,要让spock开金口赞扬可是非常不容易的。而她黝黑的肤色也足够引起jim的注意，好吧他就是个特殊服色爱好者，现在的他全心爱着那种莹莹发着微微绿光的肌肤。

“嗨~”jim很不客气的一屁股坐了下来，爽快的得到了uhura一个眼刀，“uhura女士，午休还向教官请教吗？”说着边一口咬上自己的鸡肉汉堡，蓝眼睛显得一脸无辜。  
uhura简直是咬牙切齿，好不容易在食堂逮到教官就被这个风评一直很奇葩的家伙插了一脚，不幸的是，他居然和spock教官是继兄弟，这简直是全宇宙最不合逻辑的事情。  
“谢谢spock教官的解释，祝您用餐愉快。”uhura漂亮的笑容只给了spock一个人，她压根就没正眼看自己，jim不觉得意外。  
“什么问题需要spock教官在午休时间解决？”jim注意到spock脸颊的绿晕稍微加深了一点，卧槽，不是吧uhura这么猛直接来告白了？？？

spock沉默着打开了padd，就是那条刷屏无数的新闻，看来spock也深受其害啊。  
【脱嗨啦】 视频的时间停滞在这个节点，jim马上就猜出来了，uhura的语言天赋再加上她的勤奋好学,当然uhura对spock的那点心思是一眼就能看出来的,现代的女性可是非常的主动进攻的。  
“uhura学员是来请教这个词的含义？”  
“是的，uhura学员非常好学，他是全学院中语言天赋最好的学生，也相当的勤奋。”  
“再勤奋的学生在中午找教官一同进餐绝对是另有目的。”要不是她的出现这个大胆的女孩肯定会借机和spock一同用餐，而spock完全就不会察觉之间的暧昧问题。  
？？？jim喜欢看着spock挑起他细长的睫毛，有时候震惊过度眉梢能直接跑到铁打的刘海里，当然撸一撸刘海这种事情jim还没胆子做。  
“她对你有意思。”意识到这种模糊的说辞可能无法让年轻的瓦肯人领会，“她……倒追你！你懂么，就是……”jim正想用自己丰富的恋爱？经验教导一下这位继兄但是spock接下来的一句话直接将他击倒了。

“这是不合逻辑的，我会告知uhura学员，我已有未婚妻。”  
未婚妻三个字直接击中了jim的心脏，之后半个汉堡jim压根就忘记了怎么往嘴里塞，还有他最爱的小苹果，成了他陷入沉思的依靠。

macCoy做了一天的解剖实验,连晚饭都是随便在复制机那边弄了几个面包什么的抓了就跑回宿舍了,他要好好的休息休息,明天还要整理报告,今天一天jim那小子倒是比较安静,难道正缠着他的继兄?当然等一回到宿舍他就知道了结果,那家伙在宿舍的小客厅里像一条死鱼一样趴在沙发上,空气中没有酒味,看来他的私藏没有被找到,再回头看了一眼,完全没有注意到自己的出现,还是一副生无可恋放空的状态。

“你和你的绿血小妖精出什么问题了?”  
#￥!￥#@%!#￥#!@  
传来一股低沉的声音,那条死鱼貌似动了一动,还是半死不活,maccoy没办法只能一边啃着面包一面看着在餐桌上闪烁着屏幕的padd,随手把padd扔到了jim躺平的背上。  
“这东西晃得我眼睛都要瞎掉了,是你父亲柯克将军,不回好么?”这可不是mccoy要偷看,骚包的jim给每个人都设置了酷炫的色彩和头像,就是闪烁的时候他看到了柯克将军的名字和眩光。  
听到自己父亲的名字,jim总算回过神了,一脸期期艾艾的模样让mccoy简直想直接一个无针注射器就这么上去,这样世界就清净了………………

【jim,spock出了点事情,虽然斯波克一直坚持瓦肯人会自己解决好,但是我还是非常担心spock,我们用人类的办法来解决吧!】  
稍微浏览了一下父亲发过来的内容,整理出来就是就在刚才spock幼年的链接伴侣发来文书表明要和spock接触链接伴侣的关系,这种声明是符合瓦肯法律程序的,spock会回瓦肯接受长老们的一些仪式,及时的解除这样的关系,然后spock就是变成一位稀有的没有链接伴侣的待成年瓦肯人,这是危险的,斯波克大使的亲情链接可能会弥补,但是当喷发发生的时候……艹老爹没有说清楚,但这些事实让jim鲤鱼打挺一下就翻身起来。吓得mccoy一口水差点喷出来。

当上帝关了一扇门一定会帮你打开另一扇门!卧槽老爹你真是及时雨啊!!!jim可是永不放弃的男人。  
“老骨头!我先出去了!”  
掷地有声的抛下这一句话,jim揣上padd就奔向了spock的宿舍,老爹说的一点都没错,按照人类的方法,就让jim哥哥(辈分是不是不对?)来安慰你!

jim的身份确认让他迅速的进入了spock的房间。  
“spock!”

老爹,你这是玩我啊……

面前的spock完全没有任何类似于人类失恋之类的感情流露,全身上下依然散发着那种,我最逻辑全宇宙我最逻辑的感觉,那身黑色的冥想服无论看几次都是那么火辣。  
今天他破天荒的用一个拙劣的借口没有和spock一起晚餐,现在要怎么个开场白呢?

“jim,如果是为了那件事情,我必须说明,我是个瓦肯人,我可以处理好一切,一切的担心是没有必要的。”  
“你知道我是为了哪件事情来了?”  
“在瓦肯,家族间能感知到对方的情绪,无论对方在何处,相隔多少个银河系,就算是素未蒙面的瓦肯,当精神力叠加放大,也能穿透思绪屏障……”发现jim的脸有点点疑惑的表情显示出,“这解释起来非常的困难……”  
“不……我想知道,我们是一家人……现在看来我好像是唯一一个……不在圈子里的??脱嗨啦,这么拼?”  
“是t'hy'la……这是一种很高级别的链接……”  
“我们的父亲们……”  
“朋友/兄弟/爱人……很少有人能达到这种程度……同性的伴侣在瓦肯人之间并不多,异性的伴侣中还从未有人达到……”  
“t'hy'la”

jim轻轻的念着这个词,他深深的望进spock的眼睛,那双坚毅的,又过分人类的眼睛,终于调理清晰又充分符合瓦肯逻辑地做了以下的陈述。  
“鉴于我已经是斯波克大使家族的一员,我觉得我是有必要了解关于瓦肯心灵感应的一些习俗并且需要亲身体会,至于那件事情,在人类看来适当的安慰和陪伴都是符合逻辑的,鉴于我们是史上为数不多的人类和瓦肯的家庭组合,同时尝试人类和瓦肯的习俗都是符合逻辑的……要不要喝一杯?”  
“这也是人类的传统?”  
“是的!我们还要互相学习很多呢!”  
“符合逻辑……”

oh!yes jim你成功了!虽然t'hy'la可能还遥遥无期,但是这个瓦肯人,jim就用你的人类逻辑捕获他吧~~~~

彩蛋

在宇宙的另一边  
“这不符合逻辑，瓦肯人不需要安慰。”  
“Spock和你一样都是半瓦肯，有着一半的人类血统，这符合逻辑，我的ashaya”  
“……”斯波克大使没有说话，但是给了个虽然我还是不认同你但是我接受你的说法这种冷高的表情。  
柯克看着自己的瓦肯伴侣，这位史上第一位半瓦肯人，轻轻的用手指擦过对方的指尖。  
‘斯波克，我知道你在担心他，Spock也是我的孩子，他在地球不是孤身一人，他有他的兄弟吉姆，他也会有他的地球朋友或者是其他星球的朋友，曾经的地球有一百多个种族和国家，但是最后我们成为了整体，人类并不特殊，各个种族的融合让我们迸发出新的理念和创造力，这就像现在的星球联邦一样，所以……让孩子们自己解决问题吧……’  
t'hy'la的特殊链接让柯克一直能察觉到斯波克大使的不安，他的爱人如此感性又如此理性，就好像是左边是地球右边是瓦肯的天秤中一个完美的平衡点。  
‘我想，带领柯克舰长出师罗慕兰是再符合逻辑不过的了，ashaya’  
“哈哈哈，谢谢夸奖！斯波克！”   
地球人放弃了心灵感应的频道笑出了声，握住斯波克大使的手更紧了些，他喜欢瓦肯，那些心灵感性什么的棒透了！

【再婚系列完结】


	4. 身怀六甲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑补过度的产物  
> 脑洞很大慎入……  
> 本文Kirk/Spock 斜线代表攻受  
> NC-17  
> 大副怀孕生产……雷点预警！！  
> 准备长蹲织女星四号，一定没有人会来救我T-T

身怀六甲  
【独立成文】

Spock大使看着红色的天空，这颗新的行星非常适合瓦肯人居住，虽然这颗星球比较小，夜晚也非常的漫长，在这样的夜晚他会想起Jim，他的Jim。新瓦肯星的建设不紧不慢，现在已经颇具规模，只是人口的锐减让瓦肯星的居民仅相当于地球的一个小镇。  
生生不息，繁荣昌盛。  
相信以瓦肯人的毅力和卓越的逻辑一切都会好起来。  
到那时……到我生命终结的时候，我就能见到你了Jim。也许我们会开启另一段传奇的旅程，我的t'hy'la！

通讯器传来接到通讯的提醒声，Spock大使从自己的记忆中回过神，这么晚的通讯一定有什么重要的事情。Spock大使打开通讯器，那是一张年轻的脸，年轻的Jim Kirk。他和自己的Jim不同却又相同。

“我的老朋友，相信你一定遇到了大麻烦。”  
这可不仅仅是从这位带领着进取号进行五年星际考察任务中若是没有万不得已他们不会打扰自己这个老年人这样的逻辑推测出来的，很显然，画面中的Jim满脸都是……伤。

“Spock大使，现在情况紧急，我可能无法跟您说明事情的原委，但是我很希望您能来到进取号上帮助我……和Spock。我们已经将飞船停靠在可以直接从新瓦肯星传输的方位。”  
“我非常的乐意，也一直会相信你。”  
Spock就是这么无条件的相信着自己的Jim，现在对着这位那么年轻的Jim也是同样。留下了离开的讯息，Spock就等着传送，不消一刻他就回到了记忆中的进取号，这一切都恍如隔世，飞船上的一切物体既熟悉又不熟悉，那些飞船上的人也既熟悉又不熟悉，他会牢牢记住这一切然后等他再次见到Jim的时候他会讲述……慢慢的讲述……这些……

“你请了什么救兵？我告诉你Jim！你可不能……”  
“我知道！我知道！Bones你不要这么紧张，我保证一切都会ok的！”  
“我听够你的保证了，哪次不让我心惊肉跳！”

在传送室前面你来我往的是McCoy和Jim，这是多么怀念的桥段，他们三个人总有吵不完的架，直到Jim离开了他们。而McCoy看着传输室的表情就是。  
又是一个尖耳朵混蛋？

“Kirk舰长，希望我的到来能帮助到你们。”  
这是对朋友最真挚的情感。就是McCoy对Spock大使流露出来的情感颇有不解，瓦肯人不是一种逻辑至上的物种？于是他疑惑的在Kirk耳边小声嘀咕。  
“虽然这个瓦肯人肯定有一百五十岁，但是我敢肯定他也没遇到过这样的事情。”  
“大使，欢迎来到舰上，我们……先去医疗室？”  
对于两个Spock的故事，说来话长，这也不是重点，McCoy作为他和Spock（两个Spock）多年的朋友，可以慢慢跟他讲这么个传奇的故事。

在医疗室，护士们都没被允许进入，病床上躺着一个瓦肯人，相信舰上没有另外一位瓦肯人，而这位瓦肯人在床单下的身躯，挺了一个圆滚滚的肚子。  
我这是怎么了？  
Spock大使迅速搜索了下自己一百五十多年的瓦肯生命，在瓦肯人中显然无类似病症，除了……六个月以上的孕期女性瓦肯人。  
“好吧，我不知道Jim为什么找你来，但是你看到的不是幻觉，在我这六个月的验证下这绝对不是幻觉，这是一个怀孕的瓦肯男性，一个怀孕的半瓦肯半人类男性！”McCoy已经对这个事实很淡定了，当然从那一张锁紧的脸上一点没看出来。  
“孩子是我的~”  
Jim居然没有洋洋自得沾沾自喜尾巴翘到进取号的曲速引擎上，居然那么腼腆那么害羞还有点小脸红，今天一定是起床的方式不对！McCoy擦了擦眼睛，这不是他认识的Jim Kirk！  
“哦，Jim，你总是能出乎我的意料，虽然这在我的人生中是完全没有遇到这样的事情，但是我相信我会能帮助你们。”  
等等，这位年长的瓦肯人这种几乎是爱慕宠溺的口气是怎么回事，完全无条件的信任什么的，当初进取号上知道他们的舰长搞大了大副的肚子以后整整三天整个进取号的航行都不太平稳，好在他们没有迷失在什么宇宙的黑洞中，这个人居然完全毫不犹豫接受了！

“McCoy先生，我想知道一下现状。”  
“好吧。”McCoy看了眼Jim，又看了看那位年老的瓦肯人，狐疑的打开自己padd，深吸了一口气。“现在最大的问题是1：他非常虚弱；2分娩的时间无法确定；3如何分娩。我帮过八条胳膊的外星人接生并不代表我能帮一个男性半瓦肯半地球人接生！！最关键的问题是我根本不知道孩子要从哪个洞出来！”  
“嗨！Bones你不能对着我的Spock和我的孩子这么粗口！”小舰长抱怨在McCoy的瞪视下渐渐的消音  
“那么……我想和Spock先生单独交流下。”  
“……好吧，如果你坚持……”  
McCoy觉得奇怪，这个瓦肯人怎么就给他那么一种信任的感觉。  
“大使，Spock就拜托你了！”  
Kirk几乎是被推出门的，两个Spock在一起就连Kirk也不是那么容易见到的，两个那么优秀的Spock！就算岁月在年老的Spock身上留下了太多的风霜也无法掩盖他的卓越，而年轻的Spock的身体里则孕育着自己的孩子，哦~Jim你果然是全宇宙最强大的！

Spock大使知道面前年轻的Spock早在他进入医疗室的时候就清醒过来。  
“我知道这个事实对于我们来说都太超乎想象，但是你已经接受了不是么？”  
年轻的Spock挣扎着起身，将近七个月的肚子让他的行动略有不变，更让他的逻辑思维无法展开的是，虽然他预计到这样的情况但是在进取号上挺着个大肚子休着产假对于一个瓦肯男性大副来说真的是太不和逻辑了！  
“你对于Jim和你之间的关系还很困惑？”  
“逻辑没办法解释这一切……这种不安的感觉让我最近非常迷茫，似乎也影响到了她……”  
“你愿意和我分享你的感受？”  
瓦肯人知道这是一种心灵的融合，让两个人互相感受对方精神的世界。于是两位Spock先生，也许是一位Spock先生，他们把手放在对方的脸上，思绪融合在一起。  
Spock大使看到了疑惑，Spock对于Jim对自己的态度突然转变的疑惑，对Jim看着自己眼神充满了爱和性的疑虑，对于乌呼拉和自己分手的疑惑不解，以及第一次pon farr时候，Jim帮助了Spock，显然年轻的Jim用了自己的方法帮助了Spock。  
“我选择没有告诉你关于pon farr的事情，是因为我相信，你和Jim一定能够度过这个难关……”  
“他也是吗？……”你的舰长？  
年轻的Spock耳朵开始变绿，那几天火热的记忆让Spock现在想来都有点发热。  
Spock大使在心灵融合的时候善解人意的避开了那些火热的小秘密。  
“我说过，我们是曾经，未来，永远的朋友……”  
[他们没有进一步的肉体上的关系。]  
认识到这一点，年轻的Spock非常惊讶，很显然在织女星上遇见未来的自己后Kirk对自己的态度有了潜移默化的改变，这一度让Spock无法用逻辑解释这一切，但是当这一切又能用逻辑解释的时候那种不好的情绪让Spock无法抑制。  
“但是我感受到……”  
那种温暖的爱意，以及失去了爱人之后那深沉的悲痛和长久的寂寞。Kirk和年老的自己融合过一定也感受到了……就如同他自己和Jim的链接是那样的自然而然，年老的Spock在长久的孤独之后再度和Jim心灵融合，即使那个Jim不是他的Jim，情感的洪流也一定影响了对方。  
“t'hy'la。”  
“这是一个相当古老的瓦肯词汇。”但是在他们第一次心灵和肉体的结合时这个词汇率先从Jim的思绪中奔涌而出。  
“我们一直都是，现在也是……我们彼此深爱对方，知道这一点已经足够。”  
年轻的Spock明白眼前年老的自己用过往的回忆填补了自己漫长的让人生，显然异星恋就要面对这样一个严峻的问题，瓦肯人就算是半瓦肯人也活得比人类长久。  
“命运。这是一个人类的词汇，相当的不逻辑，在我的一生中，和Jim在企业号上所发生的一切很多都无法用逻辑来解释，所以我想那是一种命运，是一种将我和Jim联系在一起的命运。我信任他，陪伴他，我很遗憾在他生命的最后时刻我不在他身边。瓦肯人讲究逻辑摒除自己的感情，但是我们身体中同样留着人类的血液，所以也许可以试着接受一个词——直觉。很显然，Jim就是这样的拥有这个词的本质的高级哺乳动物。”  
老Spock和小Spock同时挑高了富有瓦肯特色的眉毛，他们都想起了自己的t'hy'la，Jim，无论哪个宇宙的Jim，都是一个瓦肯人所认知的最奇妙的人类。

瓦肯人不需要太多的睡眠，但是身怀六甲的Spock消耗着大量的体力，看着年轻的自己陷入睡眠，Spock大史决定和年轻的McCoy商量下，在开门的时候就看到小狗狗一样探头探脑的小Jim。啧啧，我好想看看两个Spock在一起怎么交流啊啊啊！来自Jim内心饥渴的呐喊。

在Jim的坚持下，这在McCoy看来简直是无理取闹 ，“我有权利和我的伴侣和孩子在一起！”从Spock进入医疗舱开始全面观察阶段后，Jim也将自己的房间搬到了医疗舱。  
“大使，您可以使用我的房间，密码我相信您知道了。”  
“希望明天早上我不用再帮你接骨！”McCoy在一边抱怨着，某人就不能好好地不去惹那个孕夫？  
“嘿！我当然不会！”说着Jim转身进了Spock的病房，那里有着他最爱的两个生命。  
McCoy惊奇的发现他的最佳损友舰长居然在腼腆，这个词从他出生开始就已经被摒弃了吧！然后McCoy又惊奇的发现那位年老的瓦肯人对着Jim露出了微笑，还是那种很过的微笑，瓦肯人一直都严肃的过头，船上那位的也一样，他就没怎么看到过一个瓦肯人微笑！这实在是太诡异了！

“McCoy先生，我想我们需要一个详细的谈话。”  
“我在5个小时之后值班结束，而大使你，我想舰长的舱房可以让你休息一下。”我已经工作很忙碌了，本来就要照顾那个到处惹麻烦的Jim，现在要加上照顾一个身怀六甲的瓦肯男孕夫！两个月后可能还有一个有着四分之一瓦肯血统的婴儿！！！！  
McCoy在碎碎念中往其他医疗仓走去，他永远是那个关心着Jim Kirk和Spock以及飞船上所有人的首席医疗官，McCoy的碎碎念逃不过Spock大使的耳朵，这声音是如此熟悉，在他的世界McCoy在93岁的时候去世，这在那时的人类寿命中也是相当长久的，在McCoy生命中的最后一段时间，他还会不时发通讯碎碎念着你们这对傻瓜，整个企业号都知道你们互相喜欢对方。  
看到McCoy的身影消失在转角，Spock大使跟随着记忆来到了舰长的舱房，密码无误，舱房里的立体象棋勾起了所有的回忆，在这里，他和他的Jim度过了很多个夜晚。Spock大使在桌子前坐下，恍惚间他看到对面的Jim，对自己露出充满自信的微笑……。

Spock大使开始冥想，他的思维中依然留存着Jim很多的存在，在进取号Kirk舰长的舱房，这种回忆更是让人怀念。而那两个孩子的相遇以及他们所遇到的一切……命运就是如此神奇。冥想结束的时候Spock大使才发现自己过于沉浸于对往事的回忆了。

当Spock大使和McCoy医疗官回到医疗室的时候就看到那样一个画面，年轻的舰长右手紧紧握着年轻的瓦肯人的左手，这个姿势有点别扭，但他们的手却紧紧交握在一起，似乎任何人也不能将他们分开。  
这可真是甜蜜!瓦肯人的手部异常的敏感,通常他们不对任何非灵魂的另一半进行肢体的碰触,Spock大使至今还能清晰的回忆起自己的父母那些甜蜜的小动作,而眼前的这个年轻的Jim,显然还没有全部习得瓦肯人那些甜蜜的小秘密,但是他们的手紧紧交握在一起,这让McCoy一脸[我要吐了]的表情。  
Jim的通讯器传来紧急联络信息，这惊动了刚才还在甜美梦境中的两人，在一艘宇宙飞船上总有各种各样突发状况，总的来说按照McCoy的说法就是“很不适合新生命的诞生，尤其父母一位是舰长一位是大副！”  
醒过来的那一对看着眼前的医疗官和Spock大使有点局促，很显然医疗室可不是什么非常私密的地方，他们习惯了醒来看到手持探测仪器的医生可还没有习惯来自未来的Spock大使。  
“现在，放开你手里的瓦肯人，然后洗个脸吃个饭去出勤，我和这位瓦肯大使要对Spock先生做个详细的检查！”  
“当然，这很正确。”  
Jim终于放开了两个人黏在一起的手，有一个小细节，Jim用属于瓦肯人的亲吻方式亲亲的吻了Spock，如果在地球人的眼中他们只是无意中手指擦过了那么一下，但是这对于瓦肯人来说是绝对亲密的表示，不意外的那个挺着大肚子的年轻瓦肯人尖耳朵全部都绿了。

Jim几乎是转着圈离开了医疗室，连续三天搞这些甜蜜的小动作而没有被他的大副掐这实在是可喜可贺！  
等收拾好的Jim Kirk坐上舰长椅，来自星际联盟的通讯正式被打开，到现在为止Jim已经完全对乌呼拉那种奇妙的搞大了人家的男朋友的肚子的负罪感中恢复了过来。Jim明白这不是常规的任务交流通讯也不是最新委派任务的通讯，而是针对他在三个地球月前发出的和自己大副的结婚请示的回复。

显示屏上的圆桌会议中，星际联盟的高级官员一个比一个显得严肃，而其中的那位高级将军一脸严肃的开口。  
“James T Kirk舰长，对于风俗非常严谨的瓦肯星人，你这样的行为是十分的不谨慎的！那位Spock先生也恰恰是瓦肯大使的儿子，这不仅仅是涉及到的是星际联盟两位高级将领，或者说是进取号上的舰长和大副之间的关系，更涉及到两个星球之间的和平与理解，所以在经过长久的研究和沟通够，联盟的决定是……  
正式颁发给你们星际联盟的结婚证书！”  
这下Jim笑的嘴巴也合不拢了，在舰长椅上转了个华丽的圈子后，通过连接医疗室的视频，Jim给了Spock个瞧这下全宇宙都承认我们啦~的风骚表情。  
然后场面突然失控了，通讯画面中的高级将领们已经在开始讨论婚礼的过程了，他们甚至还发来了地球和瓦肯两个星球婚礼的大全供参考，就两个人的礼服的争执甚至进入了白热化……这让Kirk有点措手不及，另外通过联盟的频道船上收到了无数来自联盟星球的祝贺，就连舰桥上的各位也纷纷给予了最真挚的祝贺，只是当Kirk的目光转到乌呼拉的时候他摸了摸鼻子，倒是乌呼拉很大方的表示了祝贺。

“星际高层是疯了？居然就任由这个家伙胡闹？？舰长和大副结婚，同性，异星，还怀孕了！好吧Jim Kirk舰长真成传奇了！”  
Spock大使很明白眼前的McCoy满嘴碎碎念，其实他可能是整个飞船上和年轻的Spock同等担心他的舰长的人，而且这样的担心持续了他的一生，这不得不让Spock大使再度感谢他。  
年轻的Spock正努力控制自己的情感，只是那越来越朝深绿色发展的耳朵尖一点说服力也没有。Jim那不遗余力地向整个宇宙证明自己让一个瓦肯男性怀孕这样卓越的功绩上非常努力，经常忘记了这件事的背后有一个愤怒的瓦肯人。  
“要不是Jim在舰桥我估计又要给他做一个接骨手术了！”McCoy算是在给瓦肯大使解释，“他们就是这么秀恩爱的，我想这不符合瓦肯人的逻辑，但是你会慢慢习惯的，就如同这飞船上的其他四百多人。”  
这下年轻的瓦肯人整个脸颊都绿了，而年老的Spock则挑起了他细长的眉毛。

进取号的探索任务暂时终止了，以便等待一位瓦肯男性的生产，通过spock大使他们拒绝了联盟和新瓦肯星要派遣过来的各种专家，毕竟飞船上有着最好的人类医生以及瓦肯最卓越的科学官。当这天来临的时候，只见那位有史以来最年轻的舰长在医疗室前不停的转圈圈，试图从最精密的飞船的门缝往里面窥探。  
为什么我是孩子的父亲却不让我进去，为什么为什么，现在父亲一起接生婴儿是很平常的！！！  
文书官进来的时候就看到他们的舰长在挠墙。  
“我想大使和McCoy医生一定会保证Spock大副和孩子的安全的。”  
眼前美丽温柔的文书官真是贴心的小甜饼，唯一的缺点是知道他太多的风流史，这可真是……Kirk舰长决定继续挠墙……

“……哦，真是个小可爱……”  
McCoy看着手里邹巴巴的小女孩，哦，是的，是个美丽的小女孩，还有一对尖尖的耳朵，头发混着淡淡的金色。  
“Amanda……”  
年轻的Spock虚弱的声音传来，这是Jim给孩子取的名字，为了纪念他的母亲。  
在一番小小的挣扎后，婴儿发出来第一声啼哭，勉强的睁开她那双将看到这个全新的世界的眼睛，哦，天哪，那里透露出的是纯粹的蓝色。  
“她很美……”年老的Spock接过孩子，这孩子集中了父母的特质，真是个幸运的姑娘。  
“基于遗传学，这是符合逻辑的……”  
其实年轻的Spock的意思是他爱死了女儿那双美丽的蓝眼睛。  
舱房的门一打开某人就一个措手不及滚了进来。McCoy抹了一下脸，这家伙都当爹了怎么还这个德性。  
“你这当爹的第一次见女儿就要这么一身狼狈？”  
从Spock大使手上接过孩子后Jim都不敢乱动，天啊小小的软软的，那双大大的蓝眼睛还疑惑的看着自己，还有那双尖耳朵，Jim觉得自己有很多话要对Spock说，他紧紧的握住Spock的手，以瓦肯人的方式轻轻碰触他。  
“……我一直以为瓦肯人出生自带刘海……”  
WTF！！！！！！！  
事后，在McCoy第97次给Jim接上手骨的时候，他狠狠的用尽力气给他扎针，希望能让他的智商有点提高。

“一艘执行星际探索任务的联盟飞船并不适合幼儿的成长，鉴于幼儿的两位父亲都在飞船上身居要职，而从飞船的航行历史来看，进取号的危险指数高于78.9%，所以由大使将Amanda带回新瓦肯星进行抚养是符合逻辑的。”  
哦，这操蛋的瓦肯逻辑！  
当初在决定Amanda到底是要留在飞船上还是回新瓦肯星上时Spock自己罗列了Amanda在新瓦肯星上的一百多条优点，Jim甚至听到一半就几乎睡着了。但是看着消失在传送室的Amanda后Spock冷静到了一个危险的程度，其他人可能无法分辨，但是Jim Kirk可是Spock的丈夫，这是全宇宙都承认的，Jim在和Amanda分开前尽情用人类的方式表达了各种的想念思念不舍得，但是Spock没有，太逻辑又太冷静。  
“大使拥有瓦肯人都羡慕的智慧，又拥有相当丰富的人类学经验，对Amanda的成长来说这是很符合逻辑的选择，而且他一定会和我们一样疼爱她……他甚至就另一个我……”  
Jim上前紧紧把Spock拥入自己怀里，不断地用自己的唇吻着那双从刚才起就喋喋不休的唇，舔舐，亲吻，更深的轻吻，放肆的让舌头深入其中，搅动对方那条，让双方的呼吸变得黏稠。  
“该死！这时候你的瓦肯逻辑特别让人讨厌……但是……”Jim忍不住又舔了下Spock泛着奇异的铜的深壑的颜色嘴唇，“作为一个父亲舍不得刚足月的女儿离开是十分符合逻辑的，抛开那一百多条她该离开的理由。”  
“Jim……让我忘记这些……”  
瓦肯人低头亲昵的亲着地球人的眼角说出的下流话是那么的一本正经。  
“我当然很乐意。”  
在两个人都站着的时候身高差总让Jim有点不爽，但是很快Jim就会让眼前高挑的瓦肯人躺平。  
脱衣服用了不到40秒的时间，这多亏他们工作的突发状况太多，这其中瓦肯人还将自己的衣服叠了个整齐，真正长于技术的民族。  
当他们倒在床上的时候，他们正互相握着对方的性器，瓦肯人知道人类最喜欢被抚慰顶上那一点，而地球人则相当熟悉怎么让逻辑的瓦肯人失去逻辑只要不断摩擦双冠突起中间那条缝。第一次的高潮来得很快，毕竟两个人在孕期和产后很少能在一起，更别说一场酣畅淋漓的性爱了，意思就是宇宙花花公子Jim憋坏了。  
所以接下来Jim有点粗暴，直接借助润滑剂挤入了三根手指，这使得Spock的喘息声变得沉重，肌肉也收紧了些，Jim用空出来的手不断的揉捏那对尖耳朵，就如同他们还没搞在一起Jim想象的那样，那是瓦肯人全身最敏感的地方之一，当那对尖耳朵变得青翠可人的时候，Jim感觉到瓦肯人接纳自己的地方已经开始变得足够柔软。  
“Jim！”  
瓦肯人似乎不喜欢自己的耳朵被这么调戏，一口咬住Jim作怪的手指，并用那湿润的舌头围绕着舔吮……逻辑又火辣的瓦肯人！  
当小Jim深深埋入那熟悉的身体的时候地球人和瓦肯人都发出了难以抑制的愉悦的喘息声，他们紧紧贴合在一起，用全身能碰触的所有的皮肤感受对方，最后手指交握在一起，开始了最原始的运动，心灵融合让做爱变得异常的刺激，Jim觉得这简直分分钟都可以怀孕，通过心灵融合他感受到来自Spock满满的爱意，而Jim则对这所有的爱意回以最热烈的情感。  
T'hy'la!  
T'hy'la！！

“我们可以申请探亲假，一年有三次？或者四次回瓦肯星探视Amanda，其他时间可以通过频道联系大使，我们不会错过Amanda成长的每一步”  
“我需要洗澡。”  
但是某个地球人无赖的缩在瓦肯人的胸前，不时地玩弄着卷曲的胸毛。  
“Amanda也需要齐刘海吗？当然bobo头是不错啦，但是瓦肯人真的不考虑改个发型？当然我知道有的人即使是瓦肯发型也很美……”  
“我需要洗澡。Jim”  
某个地球人不老实的手还是持续逗弄着还半挺的瓦肯人泛绿的乳尖。  
“你说大使看着Amanda是什么心情？孙女？女儿？好奇妙！”  
“我需要洗澡……”

………………  
…………  
某地球人被掐晕

正文完结

【前情提要】

Jim T kirk舰长不是没想过在星际联盟的基地是有同志酒吧的存在的，但是，他出现在同志酒吧，而且是乔装改扮跟踪自己的大副这是他绝对没有想到的，更让他没想到的是那该死的的锅盖头尖耳朵绿血小妖精今天穿了件紧身的黑色衬衫，整个酒吧超过90%的基佬的眼神都被吸引了过去。这实在是不符合逻辑！想想吧他那个严谨摒弃感情的瓦肯大副，现在全身充满着荷尔蒙在勾引男人这简直就是……太可恨了！有他jim kirk在舰桥上他居然来酒吧勾引男人？？

通讯器响了起来，里面传来bones的声音。  
“你说他在同志酒吧勾引男人？”  
“是的，你绝对不会想到，已经有四个外星类人生物靠近了他，不过似乎都没上手。”  
“ponfarr。虽然我是医生不是星球生物类别教授，但是我还是知道pon farr是瓦肯成年的象征，如果你有好好上这门课也会知道。”  
“这是不是和人类的遗精有点类似？”  
“那差别可大了，那标志着性成熟，以及，如果得不到纾解严重的会死去。”  
Fuck！  
酒吧出现了骚动，一个人类的求欢失败了，那个尖耳朵直接将人甩到了地上。  
“选择一个地球人并不符合逻辑，你的体格仅仅是瓦肯人的三分之一，你将不能陪我度过三天的美妙经历。”  
哦天啊，那个尖耳朵小妖精还挑了他的眉毛，那种挑衅+挑逗的火辣值爆表，让更多更强壮的雄性靠了过去。  
“bones，我感到受到了严重的种族歧视！！按计划行事！”  
Kirk咬牙切齿切断了通讯器，装醉靠近瓦肯人的中心，似乎瓦肯人已经选定了自己的目标，那个高大的异星人甚至已经将手探入了黑色衬衫的领口，kirk的行动力一直都很强，出其不意直接就将自家的大副揽入怀里，这引起了不小的骚动，在场想竞争的雄性已经剑拔弩张，不过就那么一瞬间那个性感火辣的瓦肯人和突然出现的不明生物就消失了。

停泊在太空港的飞船上，瓦肯人和地球人被传送到了传送室。  
“captin，我无法用逻辑解释您的行为。”  
“见鬼的逻辑。”脱下了那身可笑的黑社会变装，kirk一脸的义正言辞，“我这是在关心我的船员，spock先生，您到时间ponfarr了？”  
“……请允许我提醒您，captin，现在我是休假时间您无权干涉我的私人生活！我可以保证等我休假结束，回到飞船上我还会以最佳的状态履行我的责任。”  
“我就知道这个休假有问题，你从来不休假，毕业后在星际工作的五年，还有那在酒吧那勾引男人的行为，spock先生你所谓的休假就是找个足够强壮的在床上操你三天三夜？”  
这是绝对充满了挑衅和侮辱的意味，bones在角落里全身戒备，以便在瓦肯人掐晕舰长的时候第一时间冲出去解救舰长。  
但是spock却只是挑了挑眉毛，他的时间快到了，他感觉自己全身的温度更加高，眼神也更迷离，他无意间舔了舔嘴唇，如实这么说。  
“是的，captin，鉴于您刚才的行为彻底毁了这样一个计划……今天将没有人陪我度过pon farr。”  
Shit！我这么个大活人在眼前居然视而不见？  
瓦肯人的听力很好，即使是kirk的嘀咕也听到了，于是瓦肯人的眉毛挑的更高了。  
“captin，诚如在酒吧我的所言，选择一个地球人并不符合逻辑，人类的体格仅仅是瓦肯人的三分之一，你将不能陪我度过三天的美妙经历……”  
……………………  
……………………  
然后bones看到的不是瓦肯人掐晕地球人或者是地球人开始揍瓦肯人，那两个人居然就这么扑在一起！这是在传送室！哦，天呐！他们就这么互相开始啃着对方，直到他们开始解对方的裤子bones才忍不可忍的吼出来。  
“你们他妈的给我滚回自己的舱房！这个飞船上可不是只有你们！！！”  
Bones觉得自己要去喝点酒……但是此时的他实在是太天真了，他一点也不知道未来三天他是怎样的生活。

第二天，地球标准时间的下午，kirk出现在医疗室，仅仅一件简单的T恤根本不能遮掩身上的痕迹，那些用嘴用牙齿用爪子弄出来的痕迹。  
“那可真火辣。”  
Bones楞了楞再喝了口酒，这么说着。  
“我的好医生，快给我来点止痛剂啊，或者别的什么。”  
Kirk背后的抓痕很深。  
“他一开始完全进入了pon farr好像不太习惯怎么控制力量，不过现在好多了，他还在睡眠，我觉得我需要治疗下。”  
Bones非常习惯的处理这些伤口，毕竟只是过度亲昵造成的，比起他曾经经历过的是小巫见大巫，此外他特别附赠的一针。  
“哦！Bones那是什么！你知道我特别讨厌无针注射！”  
“你会感谢我的，鉴于你还要陪那个绿血小妖精两天两夜。”  
……………………  
Jim 宇宙种马 kirk 使用了壮阳试剂。  
这简直是奇耻大辱，不过他还要应付一个ponfarr期的瓦肯人，这还是有必要的。

“你去见mccoy了！”  
哦，这可爱的表情，那危险的眯眼和上挑的睫毛，处于ponfarr时期的瓦肯人对自己的链接的伴侣有着极强的独占欲。  
“你瞧，我需要去补充点能量，毕竟我们还需要两天……”  
Kirk爬到一丝不挂的spock身上，用嘴巴很好的舔弄抚慰那双尖耳朵，这让spock心情非常愉快，耳朵尖的荧荧绿色也让那对小尖角看起来更可口。  
“下次我醒来，你只能睡在我身边……”  
哦，这独占欲爆棚的火辣瓦肯男友！  
Kirk享受着spock的吻，逐渐向下，滑过结实的胸口和小腹来到小jim的地方，spock是个很好的学员，即使他没有什么经验，所以牙齿还是意外的碰到了小jim。  
Kirk一个抽气：“嘿，spock先生，小jim请你温柔点。”  
“是的，真抱歉小jim。”  
瓦肯人一脸严肃的看着小jim，因为瓦肯人说话的气息更加抬头起来，顶端还不断的溢出液体，这很性感，瓦肯人开始舔那洞口的汁液，这让kirk腿都软了，  
[人类的体格仅仅是瓦肯人的三分之一，你将不能陪我度过三天的美妙经历]  
被瓦肯人推倒在床上，kirk觉得越来越亚历山大……  
Bones你是对的！

三天过去了  
“没想到你活着出来了。”bones的身边已经多了一堆酒瓶子。  
Kirk几乎是爬着来到了医疗室。  
“我感觉我都把spock操怀孕了！”  
在kirk以前的生涯中从来没有如此持久和火辣的性爱，可恶的绿血小妖精。  
“哦，那恭喜你要当爸爸了！一般瓦肯人的pon farr另一个重要的目的就是繁殖！”  
这两位现在在这里开玩笑，等bones的仪器显示出一个瓦肯男性怀孕后一切都变得不好玩了，这是对bones，而某位kirk舰长简直是要全身开花了。  
“bones，我爱你！”  
要知道为了朋友听三天三夜的现场GV可不是人人能办到的。  
“得了吧，我可受不了你的瓦肯男友的醋！”  
两个人在房里的亲昵对话bones可是听得一清二楚，一开始他还真担心三天后jim会只剩下骨架……  
言归正传  
“哦！Bones你又给我打针！”  
“为你的身体和……你的小jim着想，它需要好好的休息，鉴于你和你的瓦肯人建立了链接，那么接下来他需要工作近两百年！”  
“我活不到两百年！”  
“谁知道呢，你现在身体里有可汗的血……”又加了针安眠剂，“谁知道会发生什么，现在回去好好睡一觉，包括我也需要好好睡一觉。你不想等船员回来看到一个精尽人亡状态的舰长吧！”  
听三天的GV现场直播可不是什么好康的活儿。

趁着药效发作前舰长滚回了房间，心满意足的抱紧自己的瓦肯男友陷入了沉睡，这几天太过操劳！

没了！

╮(╯▽╰)╭

身怀六甲完结


	5. ABO脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此文AU  
> 战五渣特工Alpha吉姆X软妹大佬Omega斯波克   
> 纯ooc  
> 独立成文

吉姆是个alpha,别看他战五渣一样的特工业绩,他是个alpha,即便被打是常态,别说是alpha就算是beta和omega也能凑倒他,他也还是个alpha,就算一直被揍倒,到现在还是顽强的继续着战五渣的特工生涯。

万万没想到这次任务的这个穷凶极恶的大佬居然是个omega,万万没想到在自己被大佬揍得快要爹妈都不认识的时候这个大佬居然发情了,更是万万没想到的是这个大佬征用了自己的小兄弟服役,这不是应该要问问本尊的意见嘛!

所以说被打的半死不活的吉姆现在正努力的摆动着腰肢,要知道他因为脸上被大佬直接揍上来的那一拳到现在还流着鼻血呢!工伤!还额外加班!!!这应该给补助的说真的。

也许是因为吉姆胡思乱想让自己的效率打了折扣,大佬缠在吉姆腰上的腿用力了下。嗷!吉姆在内心嚎叫了下,腿毛戳到伤口了亲!好吧因为嘴角的伤吉姆根本就没那个心情嚎叫,虐待战俘是不是犯了国际法?

别说吉姆在那里郁闷了,大佬也很郁闷,知道派了个战五渣的特工来早就想玩一玩了,万万没想到他居然发情期到了,万万没想到他还遣走了身边的帮手,更是万万没想到他直接拉壮丁了。所以说作为反派千万不要一个人上,你没有主角光环就别耍帅,还有omega设定害死人!

斯波克感到更热了,他已经射了一次,但是还是远远不够,下体还是不断分泌着可耻的液体,吉姆进入的很顺畅,但是这家伙明显就分心着,斯波克狠狠用小腿蹭了下吉姆的腰侧,身为一个alpha真是太没自觉了!

吉姆抹了把脸,他是有宇宙种马的称号,但是他还没搞过发情的omega!这种洪水猛兽一般的对象,还有随时可能有个孩子这样的隐患吉姆是很慎重的,哦,不不,吉姆是不会不行的!虽然他是个战五渣的特工,但是他的老二一直是工作表现良好童叟无欺对象全五分好评的!!差评是不被接受的哟!

吉姆调整了下姿势让大佬的腿更好的环住自己,而自己的兄弟则能更深入那个又湿又热的小洞,omega的信息素充斥着整个房间以及吉姆的鼻孔,他从没闻到过这么浓烈的气味,而自己的alpha味道也跟着一起挥发出来,两者交壑在一起,一股子。老骨头说发情的omega和alpha做爱是最恶心的,这真一点也不假!

斯波克不停的扭动,吉姆的alpha信息素对他的影响很大,他完全敞开了身子,他应该知道身为一个omega发情期意味着什么,他太大意了,但是现在斯波克的脑海里只有性和吉姆那铺天盖地的alpha味道。他控制不住发出呻吟,叫得又急切又控制不住音量,这太不像一位大佬的作风。

斯波克的动作让吉姆不得不按住他,可惜力气不够大,只能全身都压了上去,两个人都出了一身汗,黏呼呼的,胸毛也沾湿了,虽然搁在中间有点不舒服,但是这反而让两个人都更硬了,吉姆找到了斯波克饱满的下巴,一口舔上去,到嘴角的时候大佬还有点不愿意,不过很快就沦陷了。麦考伊一直都叨叨,深吻的时候你们就是嘴巴里五亿多的细菌搞春运!不过……吉姆很快就迷失在斯波克长长睫毛上的泪水中,管他五亿多个细菌了。

他们很快就要到了,斯波克顿时清醒了不少,来个免费的肉体按摩棒是不错,但是要让反派们知道他被一个战五渣特工标记了,他就再也干不成反派了!而吉姆也是天人交战,alpha的本性怒吼着让他标记这个性感爆棚的omega,且不说身份这种他从来不关心的问题,这意味着会有宝宝,而斯波克看着就挺能生的样子。他们都在等对方将自己推开,却万万没想到大家都没有这么做,当吉姆的阴茎结打开的时候就太晚了,斯波克剧烈的扭动让吉姆觉得自己的小兄弟就要断了,没办法只能死命压住,将坚持了一晚上的热液输入了omega的内部,这刺激让斯波克几乎哭了出来,太烫了……

所以说结合一时爽……五分钟后吉姆发现自己脖子上有一双不能忽视的手。

卧槽,我的兄弟还在你里面就要谋杀我嘛!吉姆一身冷汗,对方可是个扒皮不眨眼的大恶魔,而且明显的,人家的战斗力杠杠的!

“发情期还会持续好几天……用个习惯的总会比较好?”还没说完吉姆就感觉天旋地转,一转眼已经被那个强壮的omega翻身压倒,而他的小兄弟还没得到释放。他们释放的那些糟糕的液体顺着斯波克的大腿蜿蜒而下。

不好意思,他又硬了。

“这我也不能控制……抱歉?”

说实话大佬不笑还真是很恐怖的,还有把刘海撩起来的样子,又性感又让人害怕。

“詹姆士 柯克……”

斯波克的声音完全哑了,好吧就这样又让吉姆硬了点。你托马的有点骨气好不好,吉姆对着小兄弟默默吐槽。不过……斯波克的内部又开始发热了,omega的发情期至少会有三天那么久……所以吉姆默默地等着脖子上抓紧的手变得不那么紧,还有那好看的嘴巴也凑了上来,疯狂了一个晚上后他们都有点胡渣,但这都没有关系……  
斯波克的身体真是太他妈的辣了!  
这是陷入黑暗前吉姆能想到的最后一句话。

然后吉姆是在舒爽中醒过来的,身上干涸的痕迹让他知道这不是梦,当然还有那五花大绑的绳子,全身赤裸,这真不是和老朋友见面的好装扮。麦考伊好整以暇地看着吉姆,他可是担惊受怕了好几天,要知道吉姆挂彩真是家常便饭,不过这家伙运气好得出奇,居然每次都能半死不活的回来,原来以为不见了几天必定被打得很惨,虽然现在也很惨,但是定义肯定哪里不一样。

“缺水,营养不良……还有点精尽人亡”这几天你可真忙活了。

“麦考伊!快点!”

吉姆不会让斯波克逃掉的,还有也许他们的孩子。

捕获大佬

“不敢相信你居然接了这个任务。你演技那么差你造吗？而且这次是要扮演瞎子！！”虽然这么痛斥医生还是义无反顾和吉姆选择了同一线的特工任务。

“这次任务钱比较多嘛~~”吉姆做了个手势，这次任务可是双倍价钱。

“你很缺钱？”医生一脸疑惑，吉姆虽然不怎么富有，但是特工（即便是战五渣）收入还是不错的。

“我要存奶粉钱，我是有家室的人了。”吉姆说的一本正经，这让医生怀疑眼前的人根本不是他说认识的吉姆，下一秒吉姆破功，“我已经给我们的孩子取好名字了~~”一脸蠢爸爸花痴样，害得医生全身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“醒醒吧，没有alpha在身边的omega根本保不住孩子……”医生刚说一半才发现吉姆根本就没在听一边用padd在购物车里又加入了好多婴儿用品。

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

托马的是哪个混蛋说没有alpha在身边的omega是怀不了孩子的？？？？大佬看着地上医生的尸体冷冷的想着，他已经有点慌了，但是冷峻的外表让他看起来还是那么的残酷，他肚子里有个寄生虫，并且茁壮的成长着。独自一人的omega是怀不了孩子的，他轻信了这一点，根本没有理睬这个意外，休息了几天后他又恢复成了那个让人惧怕的大佬，直到两个月后，莫名的虚弱，怪异的挑食，还有微微肿起来的肚子，大佬这才意识到这个侵入者的存在，居然已经成长到这个地步，想到基因的另一个供给者，大佬握住了椅子的扶手，想象着掐住那个特工的脖子的手感，相当不错。至于当初在那场混乱之后为什么没有当场乃伊组特(把他杀了)，大佬表示这种细节就不要在意了。

“哦，宝宝很健康，生命力非常顽强，会是一个优秀的后代。就像他的alpha父亲。”私人医生因为这句话被终结了生命。

他的alpha父亲……大佬想，终有一天他会扼住他的脖子！不过这个机会来的也太快了。

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

shit！要不要这么逼真啊！老骨头给了吉姆一针让吉姆暂时失去了视力，这下他可彻底成为盲人了，当然他的皮下植入了高敏感的触探芯片，老骨头会在一旁实施监测，这个战五渣每次都不让他省心。

剧本是这样的，吉姆要扮演的是一位感情受挫的盲人叫Danny，已经预约了这家目标医院的心理医生Chad，顺便一说这个心理医生Chad也是目标人物之一,主要的任务是查探目标医生的身份以及目标医院背后的秘密,而当斯波克看到应声推门进来的吉姆的时候,原本作为医生柔软的嘴角不变,但是那双巧克力色的眼睛变得异常犀利。

拙劣的演技,不愧是战五渣,斯波克慢慢的走向吉姆,右手止不住的发抖,是那种见到猎物兴奋的发抖:“Danny先生,请问我有什么可以帮助你,在这里你可以放松,把我当成您的倾诉者。”完美的发音完美的语调,一如之前他对那几个受害者说的。  
“Chad医生,我很高兴”吉姆照着剧本念台词,一边靠着植入的芯片搜集有关着任何目标人物所展示出的音频和视频,很可惜老骨头没见过那位大佬,而吉姆现在事实上就是瞎了。

but!  
大家不要忘记了这是个abo设定的文章,那么事情就再简单不过了,信息素,这个趋于本能而产生的物质一直到现在都是研究的热门,就是因为他那种说不清道不明的alpha和omega之间的羁绊,特别是在已经结合的alpha和omega之间,那种味道就如同夺魂勾魄的香水一般,任何试图用其他味道掩盖的努力都是没有用的,这就是abo世界的奇妙之处。当斯波克和吉姆之间的距离小于0.3厘米,也就是斯波克的手术刀离吉姆的脖子也就那么0.1毫米的时候,斯波克发现自己被前所未有的alpha信息素包围了。

所以说性教育要做好,尤其是abo的世界,六种性别,这对事实上已经结合的伴侣压根就没有直视自己的性别,且不说那位大佬一直用药物控制自己的发情期用信息素剂把自己伪装成alpha,这位战五渣先生则一直是游戏人间的主,在想着自己的宝宝之前请先考虑下自己和伴侣的问题好么?

好吧,信息素是解决问题最简单粗暴的方法,因为就那么几秒钟,两个人就已经纠缠在一起了,在他们的脑细胞能够正常工作之前,彼此的信息素就已经认出了对方,那些掩盖气味的试剂早已经成了浮云,结合的alpha和omega彼此吸引本能的释放出更多的信息素包围对方。

斯波克!!!!!

吉姆认出来自己的omega的味道。

“吉姆!目标人物手上有刀!还有你们在搞什么玩意儿!”  
老骨头从惊恐的看到目标医生手上的手术刀到惊恐的看到两个人几乎要搞在一起了,这分分钟变化的情况让老骨头的脑细胞有点运转不过来。

手术刀。  
吉姆到底是个alpha特工,他勉强挤出了一点点的理智,摸到了斯波克手上的手术刀,将它弄飞到一边去,顺便顺着斯波克的手腕一路抚摸,感受到自己的omega已经为自己臣服,浑身火热,要知道他们已经两个多月没见面了,所谓小别胜新婚那什么干柴烈火。

老骨头看着失控的画面,默默关掉了监视器,摘下了耳机,等着去“收尸”。

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

吉姆很想控制自己的力量,但是眼睛看不见让他有点无法控制手上的力量,衣服是在什么时候不见的吉姆完全不知道,他手上只有自己omega光滑的肌肤,柔软的体毛,看不见的吉姆只能用手感受着一切,他的伴侣饱满的下巴,略带胡渣的下巴,肌肉量刚刚好的肩膀和胸口,哦,天啊,这略显臃肿的腹部,软软的。

他的omega怀孕了!  
我要当爸爸了!  
吉姆一乐呵就一个翻身把斯波克抱到胸前,这个动作有点挑战因为他发现自己有点承受不了斯波克的重量,而斯波克因为体位的变化而发出了类似咕噜的声音,然后那记忆中应该是相当性感的嘴唇凑了上来,他们交换了一个绵长的深吻,而连在一起的下半身一刻都没有分开过!

感到身体内的alpha阴茎更加深入几乎要破入子宫内,斯波克本能的有点害怕,因为他正怀着孕,激烈的运动显然是不合时宜的,但是这似乎也是个好机会,可以让他摆脱这个,为了让这个alpha失去理智,他更积极的摆动自己的腰部,让体内的阴茎更加激动变粗,让他成结,他知道omega能做到这些,所以他主动亲吻了上去摆出omega服从的姿态,眼角的余光却是看到了被弄掉的手术刀发出银色的逆光。

哦,吉姆是多想看看自己的omega,多想看看他现在圆润的小肚子。天煞的老骨头这药效到底什么时候才能过啊!他不得不承认自己的omega实在是太火辣了,更何况现在还柔若无骨的样子趴在自己身上扭动,虽然这几乎要把他压扁了,在吉姆控制不住自己要张开结之前,吉姆花了全部的理智拔出了自己的阴茎,将两人的生殖器握在一起摩擦,不一会他们就达到了高潮,然后他渐渐看清楚了眼前的状况……

他的omega眼中闪烁出的杀气,还有那把手术刀是怎么回来的呢?呜呜呜,斯波克你这个拔洞无情的小妖精。

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

彩蛋  
“感谢我吧!”  
老骨头差点就来收尸了,他看了看手上的针头,看了看倒在吉姆身上的那位大佬,除了脚上缠着的白大褂什么都没穿。  
“放心,改良镇静作用,让他休息下,怀孕前三个月照例是不能这么激烈运动的。”  
老骨头是多感谢自己是个beta,但是这个房间显而易见荷尔蒙还是让他几乎要吐了。看着吉姆撑着颤抖的双腿把给自己和大佬清理,老骨头扶额,不知道的还以为受害人是谁呢,哦,谢特,他不要知道任何细节!转身过去的老骨头拿出三录仪,那可是特工局最近刚刚研发的,不如在大佬身上试试?  
结果看到三录仪显示出的圆圆的肚子里四个生命迹象老骨头直接吓尿了。  
四胞胎!  
………………  
…………  
看着这对不靠谱的alpha父亲和omega父亲,老骨头感叹,银河系会毁灭么?

end

四胞胎

麦考伊正在看《omega生产百科全书》，在特工这个只有alpha和beta的特殊行业中麦考伊还真没想到自己有一天会需要研读这本。然而看着对面那个挺着个圆圆的肚子的omega大佬以及他那个战五渣alpha也是自己的好友的特工，麦考伊觉得这世界还有什么不能发生的！ 

今天是产检，不知道为啥spock已经似乎完全接受了这个事实在这几个月内也完全没有想过要把jim做掉的念头，只是浑身散发着omega荷尔蒙的一副明骚的样子，这让身为beta的麦考伊都直接想报警了！

我一定会报警的！在麦考伊摸了摸spock圆滚滚的肚子后斯波克又发出了类似猫科动物一般的咕噜声,麦考伊对这个令人闻风丧胆的大佬居然有这样家猫一般的小习惯感到无比震惊，第一次听到的时候差点直接扔了手里的三录仪。

因为四胞胎的关系,spock的肚子增长速度呈现了几何级别的增长，目前六个月，但是spock的肚子已经接近临产的那些omrga，四个孩子状态倒是很好，通过三录仪的全息投影已经能看到四个小小的团子挤在一起，还看不清面部特征。

“四个男孩，至于是何种二次性别还没办法确认，按照基因学的推论应该是没有beta的可能性！基因分析学的结论是胎儿的基因更接近他们的omega父亲（这看来是个好消息？）…能不能先好好听我把话说完才回去你们的房间爱干嘛就干嘛！”

因为有孕夫在场麦考伊只好忍耐不直接脏话出口，但是对面的家伙也太过分了，从四胞胎的全息影像一出来两只就没羞没臊地吻在了一起，而某位alpha的手已经从安抚着伴侣高耸的肚子逐渐往不适合有外人在的地方去了。可怕的信息素！麦考伊从来都庆幸自己是个beta，不用参与大自然界最恶心的活动没有之一。

“孩子很稳定，适当的运动，不是那种！”麦考伊忍无可忍给jim来了一针，要知道应付一个兴致高昂的omega是不容易的，然后给spock开了新一轮的营养餐，“多胞胎的妊娠期一般会比较短，从28周开始需要每天都来进行检查，按摩和扩张都要开始，好了！滚回你们的房间去！”

送走了这对不靠谱的父亲，麦考伊终于觉得世界清净了，四胞胎的全息影像还，在回放，哦！生命是多么的奇妙，麦考伊看着四个小家伙，虽然还看不太清楚，但是已经有了自己的小表情，努力在肚子里找到舒服的位置，如果不考虑两位父亲还真是小天使呢！麦考伊捂脸。

#####  
Spock很辣！怀孕的spock辣度简直爆表了！所以说他们现在的夫夫生活前所未有的和谐，更何况还有四个小观众，一定是因为孕期荷尔蒙的释放，spock变得特别需要他的alpha，每次spock那双深邃好看的巧克力色眼珠扫他一眼jim就欣然从命脱衣赴任。怀孕也让spock变的特别敏感，就连jim的手扫过手臂上的体毛就能引起spock的一阵颤抖！因为那个过大的肚子的关系，现在他们最爱的体位是后入，spock就坐在jim的腿上这样他们能紧紧依偎在一起还不伤到孩子们，他们的腿缠绕在一起，每一根腿毛都舍不得分开。

“spock，spock”jim喜欢咬住Spock圆润的耳朵，用舌头舔过每一个地方，尤其是他最爱的耳垂，在前几次比较粗糙的性爱之后jim发现了这个讨人喜欢的敏感点，并且乐此不疲。在jim咬住spock的耳垂的时候，jim能感觉到下体被紧紧绞住，Spock很快要到了，不过他们要慢慢来。

jim放过了耳朵，已经显现出好看的莹莹粉色，jim的牙齿一路扫过下巴和颈窝，手也没有空闲下来，在spock的圆圆肚子上按摩了好一阵，这可是完全没有情色的活动，他正在和自己的宝宝们交流感情。Spock很喜欢这样的爱抚，不由自主地发出咕噜声，身体完全放松，后穴缓缓蠕动，这感觉每次都让jim的alpha阴茎涨大一圈。

一切的前提就是孩子们的安全，jim双手托住spock修长的双腿，用上近期健身的全部成果慢慢抬起spock的身体缓缓放下，这种舒缓的性爱原本并不是两人所爱，现在却非常享受要知道一家人一起享受性爱这种时间可并不长。

“jim…”  
spock在做爱的时候并不喜欢发出高昂令人害羞的声音，这并不是因为身为大佬的尊严也绝不是因为害羞这种小孩家家的玩意儿，其实是大佬着实喜欢这种猫科动物一般的反应，目前和他的alpha如胶似漆，咕噜的同时还会剧烈的扭动，把自己的alpha狠狠抱在胸前，当然现在圆圆的肚子造成了阻碍，所以现在他们表达亲密关系的小动作就是jim咬住Spock的颈窝，Spock还是会有些剧烈扭动，jim只好手脚并用死死把spock抱住。  
“jim。”  
spock的声音急促充满了鼻音。  
spockspockspock  
他们的高潮并不激烈，却缓慢悠长。

######  
那是第三十周的晚上，白天麦考伊还对着那个四快要撑爆肚皮的小家伙说【看来要提前把你们给挖出来，你们的omega父亲可支持不住了！】结果是当天把孩子们给吓出来了？果然不能和小孩子开玩笑！麦考伊是被padd的连环夺命call给直接震醒的，打开padd就听到传来的语音简讯，鬼哭狼号“spock要生了！”

好吧。就知道接生这任务他是摊上了，认命地拿起医疗包正穿好外套自家大门就被轰开了，持枪的捧着自己的大肚子的spock站在门外后面跟着晕头转向中的jim，扶额基于现在是特殊时刻大门的事情以后再说。接下来交给专业的来！来不及去医院了，还好麦考伊这里的设施也非常齐全，让Spock躺下做了初步检查，男性omega是没有产道的，剖腹产只是个小手术。

“她是谁？”jim警惕地盯着那个年轻美丽的beta，他被堵在了房门口，“为什么我不能进去？”麦考伊看着扒在门口的jim，“你的信息素会打扰spock!还有我没办法一个人接生四胞胎！我需要护士！”说完jim只能眼睁睁看着眼前的大门关上。

护士已经全部准备好了，麻药开始起作用了，三录仪显示四个精神饱满的小家伙正迫不及待地要和新世界打招呼呢。

#####  
四个小家伙无意识地发出呜咽，新生的婴儿还没完全睁开眼睛他们用自己全身的肌肤感知这个世界，感谢医学的发展，床上的omega已经开始恢复。Spock用尽了全部力气，只是睁开了眼睛的一条缝看着医生将四个孩子放在身边，眼神凌厉。

spock可是个大佬，虽然Spock很聪明小心没有留下很多的把柄，但是jim还是花了很多功夫才让安全部门同意让这位有着重大嫌疑的怀孕中的omega在自己的alpha的监管下半软禁地待产。哺乳期的omega受法律保护，孩子生产后一个月，安全部门就要介入。这位刚晋升的omega父亲谨慎地观察着一切对孩子们有威胁的存在。

这可真是个难题，送走了这位美丽而谨慎的护士，麦考伊放了一瓶伏特加在看着自己一家五口的画面的jim面前，他知道jim需要这个。jim拿起酒杯豪爽地干了一杯，露出了他引以为傲地灿烂笑容，他璀璨的蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，麦考伊一惊咽下了口中的酒，大事不妙！这通常是jim要进行一个惊天大行动但是把握只有50%都不到的时候的笑容！麦考伊那个no字还在嗓子眼就眼前一黑倒下了。

jim你这个小混蛋。

#####

碧海蓝天，心不旷神不怡。麦考伊黑着一张脸望着邮轮外没有边际的浩瀚海洋，低沉地说：“你们绑架我！”

“不，是我们需要你！老骨头！”Jim边说边哄着刚喝完奶的长子，年轻的omega父亲不太熟练地用奶瓶喂着第二个，还有两只小不点咿咿呀呀地哭，操作室的舵手和领航员看起来都很年轻，轮机长手足无措钻回了涡轮室，唯一的女性是alpha，正试图捉住第三只，所以还真的是没有老骨头不行！

认命地加入了喂奶行列，老骨头还想知道一个问题。  
“我们要在这个鬼东西上面呆几天？”  
“到spock的个人小岛估计还要半个月。”  
“我讨厌这些！讨厌这一切！”  
麦考伊嘴上这么说可是哺喂的动作却是最温柔的呢！  
END

【搬运结束】


	6. 瓦肯青蛙王子的故事

瓦肯青蛙王子的故事  
请小心食用

睡前故事微博版

jim最近回家的时候总看到门口坐着一只青蛙，在寒风中冷的瑟瑟发抖，好心的jim带它进了屋子，给了他一碗温水泡，不知道为什么青蛙更绿了，他们对视了很久jim开玩笑，不会是要我亲亲吧，结果青蛙似乎很害羞的缩水里了，jim大笑捞起青蛙亲了下，结果得到了一个全裸的绿油油的瓦肯人。

睡前故事扩充版

从前有一个贫穷的打工仔，他叫jim，每天为了生活疲于奔命，理想是考入星际学院，这天jim回到租住的小屋发现门口有一只浅色的小青蛙，当时jim并没有在意而是匆匆进屋了，然而一连几天那只小青蛙还在门口，这不得不让jim有点很在意。  
“狗屁！你就是想太多了，这么冷的天，那小东西估计就是冻僵了，还什么专门等在门口等你回家你以为是青蛙王子吗！”老骨头愤怒的摔了。  
冻僵了？jim仔细想想，这天乍暖还寒，看那只小东西似乎冷的瑟瑟发抖，jim一向是富有爱心的好青年（这一点老骨头一直不承认），于是小心的将青蛙塞入领口就进门了。该怎么让这个小东西暖和起来呢？找来最大的一个盆子，倒入了温水，一开始小青蛙有点点抗拒，但是碰触到温暖的水后还是默默的在水里沉入了身体。  
真可爱，jim想，算了情人节这天就你来陪我吧，然后就开始捣腾晚饭，青蛙吃什么呢？jim叉给他自己的鸡肉，被无视，叉给他香肠被瞪，最后叉了块花椰菜，青蛙似乎很有兴趣，细心地把花椰菜切小了放在小青蛙的面前，看着他伸出有着蹼的爪子抓着吃。当jim扫完了盘子里最后一块肉的时候他发现小青蛙露出脑袋静静的看着他。  
“你造嘛？在人类世界有一个童话叫青蛙王子~”青蛙王子的故事地球人都知道，这里就不多说了，在jim说到重点青蛙因为公主的吻变成王子的时候……  
“这是错觉嘛？我觉得你变绿了……”  
青蛙似乎缩了缩身体，这是害羞？这家伙能听懂人类的语言？  
“哈哈哈，不会你就是一个青蛙王子吧？？？要不要亲亲？？”  
Jim眨了眨好看的蓝眼睛，看着青蛙的头慢慢消失在盆子里，不由得玩心大起，如果你就是那个青蛙王子，让我看看你到底是谁？  
于是就像童话那般jim捞起青蛙亲了下，很小心翼翼，因为对方太小，jim很怕吐了人家一脸口水，这是很不绅士的！  
三秒钟过去，没有任何变化……要是被老骨头知道我亲了一只青蛙估计这个笑话会传遍宇宙互联网。  
第四秒，jim只觉得手上的分量不对，一回神已经倒在了地上，身上趴着一个……  
锅盖头，尖耳朵，浑身粉绿粉绿的。哦，天啊，这是个全裸的瓦肯人！  
卧槽，童话果然不是骗人的！jim翻身扑上。  
他们在地上就这么做了，jim咬着瓦肯人翠绿的耳朵问出了对方的名字，spock。  
从此他们就幸福快乐的生活在一起！

屁！每天在星舰闪瞎我不说我还没处躲！来自老骨头最后的呐喊，请允悲。

农夫麦考伊和他的毛球们微博版

麦考伊农夫在农田里抓住了偷吃庄稼的金色毛球,正想好好揍一顿发现一只绿色毛球扑了上来，毛球当然战不过农夫，金色毛球和绿色毛球紧紧缩在一起发抖，于是农夫心软了，之后农夫和毛球们过起了金色毛球偷吃粮食，农夫满屋子追，绿色毛球护短金色毛球的快乐而健康的生活。（擦这哪里健康了！）

农夫麦考伊和他的毛球们扩充版（含大副生子内容，请小心食用）

麦考伊是爱荷华州的一个普通农夫，有那么几亩田地，在离婚前日子过得还不错，离婚后就只剩那一亩三分地了。这几天麦考伊发现地里的粮食总会少那么一点，一定有可恶的小偷!于是这天麦考伊埋伏在田地附近，果然有一只圆滚滚的毛球翻滚着滚进了自己的农田。  
这些臭名昭著的毛球,以能吃和繁殖著称!虽然经过基因改良,基本去除了这两个劣质基因,不过看来这里有一个次品!  
毛球很好抓,因为他们根本就很难逃走,最大的嗜好就是趴着,所以麦考伊很简单的就逮住了那只金色的毛球。毛球受到了惊吓发出咕噜咕噜的叫声,似乎是在呼救,麦考伊好奇的抓起来左看右看,这毛茸茸的东西连哪里是头哪里是屁股都分不清。  
突然麦考伊觉得腿上被用力推了下,一看脚下,一只没那么圆的绿色毛球拼命地拱着自己的脚,毛球的大小也就只小猫那么大,根本不会对一个成年男性造成影响,麦考伊轻易的又把绿色毛球抓了起来,金色毛球不断的咕噜咕噜,因为金色毛球太圆了,根本就不能做多大的挪动,而绿色毛球依然拼命想要对麦考伊造成威胁。  
麦考伊想自己真是个心软的人,他居然收留了这两个毛球,就他的观察,他们不会繁殖,但是金色的那个就很会吃,它已经快成正圆形了!还居然一点都不挑食,自从收留了他们,厨房里的食物就经常处于失踪状态。而绿色毛球却似乎根本不吃东西,体型是长椭圆型,偶尔金色那只会把食物推给绿色那只,但是绿色那只的进食也很少绝大部分都是金色那只吃了!  
就这样麦考伊以为自己过上了金色毛球偷吃，自己满屋子追,绿色毛球护短金色毛球的快乐而健康的生活!直到有一天,麦考伊睡梦中被巨石压到的噩梦惊醒,一看一只金色毛球趴在身上咕噜咕噜直叫唤,擦,他又重了!还有他怎么爬上床的!他都没有腿!无论如何在毛球滚动着的带领下,麦考伊来到了他们的小屋,这是贴心的麦考伊手工制作!  
哦!天啊!还有四个小毛球,两只金色两只绿色!  
说好的不会繁殖呢!  
看小毛球们缩在绿色那只身边颤抖麦考伊立刻拿了点吃的,并威胁金色的不许和老婆孩子抢!绿色毛球几乎把食物都吃进去了虽然麦考伊从来没搞懂他们是怎么进食的也不像搞懂毛球是怎么喂奶的!看着金色毛球也贴过去六只毛毛球挤成了一堆麦考伊想总有一天自己的小木屋会被毛球们撑破!

“故事讲完了?”金发碧眼的小尖耳朵开口。  
“讲完了,好了孩子们该睡了!”  
“骨头叔叔,爸爸们去哪了?”这是另一个金发碧眼的小尖耳朵,不同的是他的眼睛轮廓更像瓦肯人。  
“今天是地球年度一次的情人节,父亲们正在约会,这是符合逻辑的!”哦!这是一个完完全全的小瓦肯,那么逻辑!  
“什么是情人节?”第四只尖耳朵冒出来,他的眼睛颜色很淡,最像基因提供的另一个人类。  
“就是父亲们可能在制造我们更多的妹妹和弟弟!”金发碧眼的小尖耳朵最机灵了,性格完全像他的人类父亲。  
“我想要妹妹……”害羞的淡蓝色眼珠的孩子悄悄附和。  
“好了好了孩子们!时间到了要睡觉了!”  
可恶的jim和绿血妖精居然去约会把四个小孩子扔给自己,那个绿血妖精居然还得出,这是附和逻辑这种不科学的结论!  
至于孩子……天啊……四个已经很多了……  
看着四个尖耳朵小朋友期待的目光,麦考伊只能一个个给上晚安吻,并帮他们盖好被子,想着总有一天会有一群小瓦肯的围着自己,可恶的瓦肯基因!


End file.
